myalbumcollectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicago
' Chicago Transit Authority' #Inroduction #Does Anybody Really Know What Time It Is #Beginnings #Questions 67 And 68 #Listen #Poem 58 #Free Form Guitar #South California Purples #I'm A Man #Prologue, August 29, 1968 #Someday, (August 29, 1968) #Liberation Chicago #Movin' In #The Road #Poem For The People #In The Country #Wake Up Sunshine #Ballet For A Girl In Buchannon: Make Me Smile #Ballet For A Girl In Buchannon: So Much To Say, So Much To Give #Ballet For A Girl In Buchannon: Anxiety's Moment #Ballet For A Girl In Buchannon: West Virginia Fantasies #Ballet For A Girl In Buchannon: Colour My World #Ballet For A Girl In Buchannon: To Be Free #Ballet For A Girl In Buchannon: Now More Than Ever #Fancy Colours #25 Or 6 To 4 #Prelude #A.M. Mourning #P.M. Mourning #Memories Of Love #It Better End Soon: 1st Movement #It Better End Soon: 2nd Movement #It Better End Soon: 3rd Movement #It Better End Soon: 4th Movement #It Better End Soon: Where Do We Go From Here #Make Me Smile (Single Version) (Bonus) #25 Or 6 To 4 (Single Version) (Bonus) Chicago III ' #Sing A Mean Tune Kid #Loneliness Is Just A Word #What Else Can I Say #I Don't Want Your Money #Travel Suite: Flight 603 #Travel Suite: Motorboat To Mars #Travel Suite: Free #Travel Suite: Free Country #Travel Suite: At The Sunrise #Travel Suite: Happy 'Cause I'm Going Home #Mother #Lowdown #An Hour In The Shower: A Hard Risin' Morning Without Breakfast #An Hour In The Shower: Off To Work #An Hour In The Shower: Fallin' Out #An Hour In The Shower: Dreamin' Home #An Hour In The Shower: Morning Blues Again #Elegy: When All The Laughter Dies In Sorrow #Elegy: Canon #Elegy: Once Upon A Time #Elegy: Progress? #Elegy: The Approaching Storm #Elegy: Man Vs. Man: The End '''Chicago V ' #A Hit By Varese #All Is Well #Now That You've Gone #Dialogue (Part One) #Dialogue (Part Two) #While The City Sleeps #Saturday In The Park #State Of The Union #Goodbye #Alma Matter #A Song For Richard And His Friends (Studio Version, without Vocals) Bonus) (Bonus) #Mississippi Delta City Blues (First Recorded Version, with Scratch Vocal) (Bonus) #Dialogue (Part I&II) (Single Version) (Bonus) 'Chicago VI ' #Critics' Choice #Just You 'N' Me #Darlin' Dear #Jenny #What's This World Comin' To #Something In This City Changes People #Hollywood #In Terms Of Two #Rediscovery #Feelin' Stronger Every Day #Beyond All Our Sorrows (Terry Kath Demo) (Bonus) #Tired Of Being Alone (with Al Green) (Bonus) 'Chicago VII ' #Prelude To Aire #Aire #Devil's SweetItalian From New Your #Hanky Panky #Life Saver #Happy Man #(I've Been) Searchin' So Long #Mongonucleosis #Song Of The Evergreens #Byblos #Wishing You Were Here #Call On Me #Women Don't Want To Fall In Love #Skinny Boy #Byblos (Rehersal) (Bonus) 'Chicago VIII ' #Anyway You Want #Brand New Love Affair (Part 1 & 2) #Never Been In Love Before #Hideaway #Till We Meet Again #Harry Truman #Oh, Thank You Great Spirit #Long Time No See Ain't It Blue #Old Days #Sixth Sense (Rehersal) (Bonus) #Bright Eyes (Rehersal) (Bonus) #Satin Doll (Live 1974) (Bonus) 'Chicago X ' #Once Or Twice #You Are On My Mind #Skin Tight #If You Leave Me Now #Together Again #Another Rainy Day In New Your City #Mama Mama #Scrapbook #Gently I'll Wake You #You Get It Up #Hope For Love #I'd Rather Be Rich (Original Version/Rehersal) (Bonus) #Your Loves An Attitude (Bonus) 'Chicago XI ' #Mississippi Delta City Blues #Baby, What A Big Suprise #Till The End Of Time #Policeman #Take Me Back To Chicago #Vote For Me #Takin' It On Uptown #This Time #The Inner Struggles Of A Man #Prelude (Little One) #Little One #Wish I Could Fly (Rehersal) (Bonus) #Paris (Rehersal) (Bonus) 'Hot Streets ' #Alive Again #The Greatest Love On Earth #Little Miss Lovin' #Hot Streets #Take A Chance #Gone Long Gone #Ain't It Time #Love Was New #No Tell Lover #Show Me The Way #Love Was New (Alternate Vocal) (Bonus) 'Chicago XXXVI ' #Now #More Will Be Revealed #America #Crazy Happy #Free At Last #Love Lives On #Something's Coming , I Know #Watching All The Colors #Nice Girl #Naked In The Garden Of Allah #Another Trippy Day (Bonus) '''Chicago XXXIV (Live in 1975) Live at the Capital Centre, Largo, Maryland over the 24th to 2 6th of June 1975 Disc 1 #Introduction #Anyway You Want #Beginnings #Does Anybody Really Know What Time It Is? #Call On Me #Make Me Smile #So Much To Say, So Much To Give #Anxiety's Moment #West Virginia Fantasies #Colour My World #To Be Free #Now More Than Ever Disc 2 #Ain't It Blue #Just You 'N' Me #(I've Been) Searchin' So Long #Mongonucleosis #Old Days #25 Or 6 To 4 #Got To Get You Into My Life #Free #I'm A Man #Dialogue #Wishing You Were Here #Feelin' Stronger Every Day Live in Los Angeles (Unofficial Bootleg) #Make Me Smile Medley #If You Leave Me Now (feat. Phillip Bailey) #Call On Me/Alive Again #hard Habit To Break #Mongonucleosis #Old Days #Just You And Me #Saturday In The Park #Feelin' Stronger Everyday #I'm A Man #Hard To Say I'm Sorry/Get Away